Power Rangers In Space Episode
'Power Rangers In Space Logo' 'Episodes' #'From Out Of Nowhere (1)' #*'A mysterious Red Ranger gatecrashes a summit of villains preparing their next strike against the universe. Meanwhile, the shuttle carrying the powerless ex-Turbo Rangers is pulled into a mysterious spaceship.' #'From Out Of Nowhere (2)' #*'The Princess Of Evil Astronema is dispatched by the malevolent Dark Specter to locate and eliminate the Red Ranger. Faced with no other option, the Red Ranger Andros, enlists the aid of the other teens and gives them new powers to combat Astronema’s Army.' #'Save Our Ship' #*'The Space Rangers return to Earth with Andros but Astronema follows them, eager to find and destroy the Space Rangers shuttle craft and prevent them from forming the Astro Megazord.' #'Shell Shocked' #*'Astronema successfully captures and brainwashes the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, forcing them to do her bidding and lure the Space Rangers into a false sense of trust.' #'Never Stop Searching' #*'Andros returns to his home colony of KO-35 looking for a familiar face, only to be confronted by Ecliptor. When Carlos is injured, Andros reveals a secret of his past.' #'Satellite Search' #*'The Space Rangers are asked by NASADA to recover a downed satellite, only to fall into another trap set by Astronema.' #'A Ranger Among Thieves' #*'Andros falls in with the wrong crowd when he befriends a group of car thieves.' #'When Push Comes To Shove' #*'Cassie loses her diary, which she believes may contain a picture of her that would reveal her identity as a Power Ranger. Meanwhile, Prof. Phenomenus unveils a new plutonium fuel. Astronema becomes aware of this, and has the Elephantitan monster try to topple the skyscraper the fuel is being stored in.' #'The Craterite Invasion' #*'When the Astro Megaship is struck by lightning, the Craterites from the Simudeck become corporeal and start to blend into a neighborhood in Angel Grove.' #'The Wasp With A Heart' #*'Cassie befriends a monster who now seeks to break away and join the side of good, but Astornema learns of the intended defection and orders the creature’s destruction.' #'The Delta Discovery' #*'The Phantom Ranger,who has found Zordon in the process of being transported by Divatox, sends a distress signal to the Space Rangers.' #'The Great Evilyzer' #*'A new weapon enables Astronema to turn virtually anything evil which leads the Space Rangers to face a corrupted Delta Megaship.' #'Grandma Matchmaker' #*'Ashley’s grandmother arrives for a visit in order to get Ashley a husband. Meanwhile. Astronema sends down Mamamite to plant her babies in the soils of Angel Grove.' #'The Barillian Sting' #*'Carlos & Cassie become infected with the sting of an alien creature deployed by the treacherous Darkonda.' #*'Darkonda' is introduced. #'T.J.'s Identity Crisis' #*'TJ suffers a severe blow to the head and develops amnesia, whist Darkonda & Ecliptor’s fragile alliance is made all the more literal as they merge to form the hybrid threat known as Darkliptor.' #'Flashes Of Darkonda' #*'Andros finally realizes that Darkonda was the creature that abducted his sister when he was a child, and journeys to the Planet Onyx inconspicuously to gain revenge.' #'The Rangers' Mega Voyage' #*'Surviving a devastating battle with Darkonda, the Space Rangers flee to the moon, where they unlock the powers of Zordon’s hidden Mega Voyager.' #'True Blue To The Rescue' #*'Former Blue Ranger Justin is visited by Storm Blaster, having escaped from Divatox’s grip. The Blue Ranger & Storm Blaster unite when the remaining Space Rangers & Lighting Cruiser are on the verge of defeat.' #'Invasion Of The Body Switcher' #*'Astronema uses her monsters shapeshifting ability to become an exact duplicate of Ashley.' #'Survival Of The Silver' #*'Arriving on a hostile planet, the Space Rangers are overwhelmed by the planets inhabitants. Damage to a cryogenic preservation unit however brings to life a new ally, the Silver Ranger.' #'Red With Envy' #*'Andros becomes jealous after Zhane starts to bond with Ashley.' #'The Silver Secret' #*'Zhane’s limited powers become known to Astronema, and she schemes to exploit it in a bid to eliminate the Silver Ranger once and for all.' #'A Date With Danger' #*'Zhane & Astronema fall head over heels with one another when the Silver Ranger saves the Princess of Evil from a rogue monster.' #'Zhane's Destiny' #*'The Space Rangers, searching for clues to Zordon’s location in the depths of space, discover that inhabitants of KO-35.' #'Always A Chance' #*'Carlos faces a crisis of confidence, and only former Black Ranger Adam can help him remember that being a Power Ranger comes with hardship and the courage to make difficult choices, but an attack by Lizwizard forces Adam to make a choice as he risks his physical health with an unstable morpher to become a Power Ranger once again.' #'The Secret Of The Locket' #*'A battle with Astronema reveals a long buried secret to Andros that finally reveals the fate of his long lost sister Karone.' #'Astronema Thinks Twice' #*'Astronema decides to confront Andros and attempt to eliminate both the Red Ranger and sever her connection to her past life.' #'The Rangers' Leap Of Faith' #*'Andros brings Astronema to the Megaship, much to the chagrin of his fellow teammates.' #'Dark Specter's Revenge (1)' #*'Dark Specter, enraged that the Space Rangers are in possession of his most valued ally, decides to reclaim his former servant by hurtling an asteroid towards the Earth.' #'Dark Specter's Revenge (2)' #*'Determined to prevent the asteroid from colliding with the planet, the Space Rangers use all of their resources and zords. The intervention of a familiar ally helps to turn the tide, but for the Space Rangers, their victory comes with a price as Karone is again enslaved to Dark Specter.' #'Rangers Gone Psycho' #*'Angel Grove is thrown into chaos when doppelgangers of the Space Rangers turn on the city. The real Space Rangers confront their duplicates, and in the ensuing battle, they discover the true nature of their enemies as the Psycho Rangers, soldiers of Astronema, prove to be a formidable force.' #'Carlos On Call' #*'A little girl named Silvy discovers Carlos’ secret identity and blackmails him into fulfilling her every order.' #'A Rift In The Rangers' #*'Cassie & Ashley have a tempered argument that leaves both unable to get along. However, when Ashley is abducted by Psycho Pink, a remorseful Cassie vows to rescue her friend.' #'Five Of A Kind' #*'T.J. convinces the Space Rangers to battle different Psycho Rangers than the ones that match their colors, hoping to confuse and weaken their enemies, but when this proves to be only a short-term solution, TJ elects to try a different and more confounding strategy.' #'Silence Is Golden' #*'The Psycho Rangers assume human form and search Angel Grove, using voice identification to find the Space Rangers in their civilian lives.' #'The Enemy Within' #*'As Dark Specter’s life force drains, Astronema becomes closer to her goal of becoming the supreme leader of his forces. Meanwhile, Psycho Red’s obsession with defeating the Red Ranger could prove to be costly as both groups of Power Rangers engage in a final conflict.' #'Andros And The Stowaway' #*'An alien infant stows away with Andros, with it’s angered guardian not too far behind.' #*'An alien infant stows away with Andros, with it’s angered guardian not too far behind.' #'Mission To Secret City' #*'Carlos & Andros are transported with a group of people to a secret city, where Astronema is slowly digitizing the human population into datacards.' #'Ghosts In The Machine' #*'The Space Rangers return to the Secret City to continue their efforts to rescue the citizens imprisoned there, but the spirits of old enemies intend on regaining corporeal form at any cost.' #'The Impenetrable Web' #*'The Space Rangers are lured to an alien world, whilst Ecliptor cuts the team off from Alpha and the Astro Megaship with an impenetrable forcefield, leaving the Space Rangers trusted robot ally and their main computer DECA alone and vulnerable against Ecliptor, who infiltrates the Megaship.' #'A Line In The Sand' #*'The Space Rangers are transported to a barren desert where they are are pursued and attacked by Tankenstein. Zhane intervenes with his new Lunar Rover but the creature returns to Angel Grove where a battle above the city leads to a devastating loss.' #'Countdown to Destruction (1)' #*'Dark Specter announces that the time has come to commence an assault on the universe. The combined forces of his alliance sweep over countless planets, overwhelming the Power Rangers and their allies, before reaching Earth itself.' #'Countdown to Destruction (2)' #*'With Dark Specter destroyed, Astronema ascends to the throne of the United Alliance Of Evil as they secure the Earth. Can the Space Rangers save Zordon and the Universe from the United Alliance Of Evil?' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:In Space